Caged Butterfly
by CloverX11
Summary: Ana turns the tables on Christian by being a little more assertive at their first meeting. Now Christian will stop at nothing to make Ana his, leading them on adventures that are not only in the bedroom or Red Room of Pain, but also the world around them. I'm hoping to write a more adventurous, funny, & confident Ana here. Christian is his same beautiful, sultry, tortured self.
1. Chapter 1

Caged Butterfly

I wrote a slightly different take on the interview scene. I'm hoping that I've captured a less bashful but more assertive Ana here. Christian is his same beautiful, sultry, tortured self. I'm not using a beta so forgive any errors you might read. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to Fifty Shades of Grey.

Ana

I squirm in my seat, utterly shocked that I muttered such a stupid question out of my mouth. _Are you gay?_ _Damn you Kate! Really?_ Who asks such a question? But what I'm really wondering is why I didn't review Kate's questions in the first place, before my meeting with Christian Grey. Correction, _Damn you Ana for being ill prepared! _

He scowls and bluntly answers the question, obviously enjoying my mortified expression from the smirk he's now given me, and I deserve it. It's clear I'm annoying him by asking such ridiculous and mundane questions but I get this feeling I'm also amusing him in some way, perhaps by nervousness or my complete lack of preparation for this interview. This ordeal has left my self-conscious dangling in the wind, while his is confident and head strong. Something he must get a rise out of no doubt, since he's now wiped the smirk off his face and is looking at me in a condescending way. But who wouldn't be self-conscious around this man? He's gorgeous and knows it.

"I'm sorry, um, it's written here," I apologize softly, and subconsciously bite down on my bottom lip. I find myself quickly confessing to him that I've been drafted for the interview and didn't volunteer for the job, which seems to shed some light on my lack of professionalism to him. His mood shifts, as if all is forgiven, and suddenly he's carrying on about the internship program with his company and that I should look into it. I thank him of course but decline his offer, which now has left him glaring at me. Ooops! I've done it again and pissed him off with my answer.

I almost want to break out in a nervous laugh from the ups and downs this interview has gone through but I hold my tongue for Kate's sake so I can finish the interview. At first he seemed inconvenienced by the interview but quickly showed some sign of warming up to me, but then became annoyed (by my unintentional snide response or two from his answers), which then turned to being intrigued (for which I'm still unclear of), and then back to being annoyed again from my latest questioning of his sexual orientation. At one point when I asked him what his interests were outside of work, his look darkened, and then gazed at me like I was suddenly desert on the menu. I couldn't help but think I appeared as a piece of red velvet cake sitting before him, blushing from embarrassment by his cryptic answer. _I have varied interests, Ms. Steele…__**varied**__ interests._

I fumble through my questions again to make sure I haven't missed anything and notice that an awkward silence is growing between us. I start fanning myself and wondering if someone's turned up the heat in the room, because I've gone from mildly warm to smoking hot in an instant. I finally look up at him and my breath hitches when he's staring at me amused again, patiently waiting for me to continue. It appears he enjoys seeing my ineptness unfold before him.

I've got to shut this interview down and make my exit as eloquently as I can, regrettably, with my two left feet leading the way, because there's no way I can take much more of this. I just pray I don't fall on my backside when I exit, but if I have to crawl out of here with what little dignity I have dragging behind me, then so be it. _Exit Stage Left_, my subconscious hollers at me over her shoulder, who's already left the room.

I shift and move forward to grab the recorder on the table but stop when I realize things _have_ heated up…, _down there_. Is it my imagination or do my panties feel soaked? _Shit – they're soaked!_

Looking over at him, I'm mortified that I'm as transparent as the air around me on how my body's reacting from being in this man's presence. He's eyeing me closely, with a hint of a smile on his face, as if he knows what's going on… _down there_, but I shake it off. There's no way in hell he knows that.

I hate being so transparent when it comes to interacting with the opposite sex who are extremely attractive but if there's even an iota of sexual tension surfacing between us, then I go squirming like a worm on a hook. To help build my confidence, Kate's been giving me a variety of pointers on men, which has her special touch on flirting, to giving them the brush off, which she's merciless at both. But darn it to hell if I'm drawing a blank on any of her tips and tricks, and the one I'm digging for is how _not_ to make a fool of myself in the presence of a handsome billionaire. Fearing that I appear to look like a deer in the headlights, I clear my throat, and look back down at my questions.

We both look up at the door and to my relief his assistant Andrea has stepped in the room, reminding him of his next appointment. Thankfully his new-found annoyance is now being directed to her. After what seems like a mild tongue lashing for interrupting him, mind you – she was only doing her job, she quickly exits the room leaving me once again alone in the lion's den with the hungry lion sitting across from me.

"Where were we?" he asks, his tone almost sounding as if he's growling out the question. "Oh, that's right, I was going to ask _you _a question."

"Me?" I ask shyly and a little too quickly, not wanting the attention directed my way.

"You've asked me questions - I think it's only fair I can ask you _one_."

I brace myself for what's he's about to ask.…"Ok"

He taps his fingers on his knees, which are slightly spread apart, contemplating his question while not breaking eye contact with me but I believe he knows exactly what he wants to ask. "What is it that you do _Miss Steele_ when you're…chilling?"

I grunt a soft nervous laugh, pause, swallow, and then look down at my hands, thinking about his question, which is the same one I asked him earlier.

"I uh…also have _varied_ interests," I look at him again, when I emphasize _varied_, and he arches an eye brow. "Well, I love reading, and hiking, and traveling – which is basically to see my mother, ummm…. dancing, and taking long strolls on the beach - " I threw that last one in as a joke to lighten the mood but he's still staring at me with that damn raised eye brow, "Oh - and going to the theater, and... I guess cooking...yeah, I like to _cook_." I clear my throat, wishing I could come up with more exciting activities that really don't fill up my days. "But I don't get to have as much fun these days, you know...while I'm finishing up with school." I finish my response with a shrug, and from the impassive expression on his face, I can't help but think he looks disappointed with my dull life.

"Interesting," he responds coolly.

Yep, the man thinks I'm dull alright. I look down at my watch, knowing now is good enough time than ever to wrap things up, but I still for a moment when a few of Kate's 'man' tips cross my mind. I immediately decide I'm not going to leave his office with my tail between my legs but soar out of there with my wings spread wide. Well, not too wide, so as not to make a scene but still leave an impression on my exodus…_I'll show you dull Mr. Grey!_

Straightening up my posture and slowly sliding a strand of hair behind my ear, I start flipping through the questions again, while moistening my lips once with my tongue. They really are actually dry I tell myself. I finally stop and place my hands on my lap, appearing satisfied were done with the interview. "Well - I believe were finish here Mr. Grey. Thank you so much for your time, I really appreciate it." I almost purrr the words out, surprising myself by my velvety tone. I uncross my legs, moving them sideways together and lean forward and lower than I should, to grab the recorder. I hear him clear his throat and inhale in a sharp breath from what I assume is catching a glimpse of my cleavage. Yep, that got his attention. _Kate tip #1 – Play hard to get…check._

"Would you like a tour of the office?" he questions, sounding interested on continuing the interview.

I hesitate for a moment, and my first reaction to his question starts with me biting my bottom lip, which I then look away while taking in a slow breath, as if I'm contemplating my answer. "I know you're really busy...," I return my gaze in a sultry and apologetic way, "and I appreciate the offer but I do have a long drive ahead of me, so I'll have to pass. I'll let Kate know though - I'm sure she'd _love _a tour." He looks a little shock by my response, not to mention disappointed. Hasn't this man ever been turned down by a woman before? Apparently not. _Kate tip #2 – Deflate his ego a notch…check._

Surprisingly, he starts babbling and carrying on about the weather outside and how I'll need to be careful while driving in it. I almost want to chuckle at the absurdity that the big bad lion is now a sweet little kitten but I keep my mouth shut, knowing he's really trying to be thoughtful. I gather my stuff, walking away from him with as much poise as I can muster so he can get a good look at my backside, while exiting his office. _Kate tip #3 – Leave him wanting more…check._

He's right behind me when I exit, walking close on my heels. I can't help but think that were both stumbling to make it to the elevator, almost like were racing to the finish line_. Geesh! Is he for real? __A _thought occurs to me that perhaps he's the one playing me and sees through my ruse. If that's the case Mr. Steele, well played - you've called my bluff.

"Well, thank you again for the interview," I start to say out smoothly but then end up crackling out the last few words, which I'm clearing my throat from.

"The pleasure's been all mine," he responds, sounding genuine. He extends his hand to me, which I hesitate to take but then embrace softly with my own. I instantly feel a jolt of electricity vibrate through the two us as we shake hands but remove it quickly when I realize I'm quivering. I shakily inhale a sharp breath, feeling as though my plans of sticking it to him have definitely back fired, because brave Ana has now deflated back to shy Ana again. _Kate tip # 4 – Be cool and don't let him see you sweat…Uncheck! Uncheck! Uncheck!_

His assistant walks to me with my coat, which he takes from her and holds up to assist me with. I place my items on a small side table next to the elevator, and turn and slip it on, thinking this guy's going _way_ overboard on seeing me out the door. I still for a moment, feeling his thumbs touch the base of my neck when placing the jacket over my shoulders, which instantly shoots another jolt of desire through my body. I nervously cough in my hand, to cover up my reaction from being touched by him, and try to ignore the fact that his office staff is undoubtedly watching us. I swallow hard to a rather parched throat, knowing if I don't get out of his office right then and there, I may just pass out in front of him.

Thankfully, the elevator arrives and I quickly step in, turning to look at this man who's rattled my nerves to the core, one last time. He's looking at my lips, which I quickly lick…,_ damn they're dry_, and flash him a small smile. Just as the doors start to close, he quickly stops it from shutting, making me take a step back. I watch him turn to his assistant, who's handing him my items from the table. Crap! I can't even leave his office without looking like the most disorganized person in the room.

"Miss Steele," he whispers out, handing me my purse and recorder.

"Ummm _Sir,_ errr…thanks," I breathlessly whisper out, embarrassed and stumbling for my words. His expression has turned dark once more, as if I said something to push his buttons in all the wrong ways. He realizes he's still holding up the elevator and releases it, not once breaking eye contact with me, and nodding his head good-bye just as the doors close.

Stunned, I blink several times ahead of me hazily while absorbing the mild shock that I'm feeling pulsating though my body. I sigh nervously while shaking my head, confounded by what I just experienced with this man. If I had to put a title on how this interview went it would be _Surviving the Trials and Tribulations of Mr. Grey_. This whole experience was going to take me weeks to recover from and I'd be damn if I wasn't going to tell Kate that she owed me big time.

Finally, I reach ground level and the doors open and I see across the lobby a large painting of Christian Grey on the wall that I didn't notice before. Obviously, I was in panic mode to arrive on time for the interview and missed it when I rushed through the lobby doors.

I step out and see that the painting has him dressed in a smart, and undoubtedly, expensive gray business suit and tie. His stature is picturesque and alpha looking in every way, all while looking devilishly handsome. Tearing my gaze away, I slowly approach the main doors, relieved that I won't be laying eyes on the real deal anytime soon again but then a horrific thought hits me like a title wave. I stop and stare at the painting again with my mouth dropped open. I sense I'm being watched and turn to see the front desk security guard eyeing me and shaking his head, no doubt thinking I'm gawking at the painting, like everyone else who passes the lobby doors. Embarrassed, I quickly step out of the building and into the pouring rain, crossing my arms together and wishing I could drown in the water that's drenching me. I inwardly groan again to the realization that I would indeed be seeing Christian Grey again, and sooner than I'd like. Mortified, I whisper… "Graduation."

AN: So what'd you think? Hopefully I can have the next chapter posted soon. Reviews are appreciated and thanks again for reading. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ana

"Come on Ana, it will give us a chance to see our new apartment in Seattle. My folks said we're going to love the place. Plus - I promise I'm not going to make you go on the tour at Grey Enterprises with me - scouts honor." Kate's pleads end with her placing her right hand over heart, looking as genuine as possible to the promise she just made. "I know you think Christian Grey seems put-off by you in person, but I swear, he doesn't sound that way on the tape. He's probably one of those intense control freaks, who takes his job _way_ to seriously, since he's got money and power. That would put-off anyone, trust me. But something tells me if you _were_ to go on the tour, he'd - "

She stops mid sentence when I give her a _don't-start-with-me_ kind of stare. It's been several days since the interview with Christian, and during the drive home that day, I thought of a hundred-and-one ways to scold Kate about the questions she had me ask him. However, by the time I got home, I had simmered down and decided my best course of action was to only tell her what she wouldn't already hear on the tape. That meant, giving her as minimal information as I could by not disclosing her 'man' tips I tried on him when leaving his office. I'm still embarrassed that I may have made a fool of myself and I didn't need her giving me more advice on how to deal with the situation. I did however, made the mistake of not mentioning the office tour that he was going to give me that day, which she heard first hand on the tape recorder. After that, she was hell-bent on going back to his office and getting a personal tour for herself and that meant calling his office day and night, until it happened. He of course, was personally unavailable, but his assistant was more than happy to show her around and answer any further questions she might have. I cringed at what those questions could be, knowing she was already making a new list with a few personal questions added in, that she'd try to squeeze out of his assistant.

"I was just saying..., he'd probably be the one giving us this tour and not his assistant, if you were to go. I swear, from what you're telling me about the interview, and what I heard on the tape, the guy sounds into you. Why else would he want to know how you spend your free time?"

"Kate, it was one of your questions."

"That was strictly professional. He came out of the blue and asked that one on his own. A typical pick-up line, if you ask me."

"A handsome and successful billionaire interested in a college student? I highly doubt it Kate - he definitely seems like the cat-walk model type. And besides, he was just being polite."

She let's out a gruff and shrugs her shoulder, knowing our conversation isn't going the way she wants it, nor is she going to coax me back to his office to go on the tour.

"Well, let's still make this a girl's weekend then. We can check out the sites around our new apartment and get to know the place a little before we move in – maybe even meet some guys. We'll bring our sleeping bags, a few personal items, and grab whatever else we need at the grocery store that's around there. It's going to be our new home soon Ana - you have to come!"

Heaving out a heavy sigh - I know I'm just about to give-in to her. Why was she so darn persuasive? Especially, since I already had plans on spending my weekend in the library to study, with no deterrents attached. But she was right, it would be great to check out our new place and get a feel for the neighborhood.

"Ok, I'll go but I'm taking my books with me to study and I suggest you do the same. Have you forgotten we have exams coming up? It's not going to just be about partying this weekend. Ok?"

"Yes Ma'am!" She salutes me and then quickly heads back to her room to start packing. "But we're at least going to one bar and maybe to the mall," she hollers at me from her room. I shake my head, knowing damn well there's not going to be much studying done over the weekend, if she has her way. Yawning, I look over at the clock to see it's late. I gather my books and head to my room, knowing I'd better start packing as well, if we were going to get an early start in the morning.

* * *

We arrive at our new apartment early Friday morning and I have to say that I'm beyond impressed with our new place and how homey it feels. Her parents spared no expense when choosing a nice apartment for their daughter because the place seems bigger than what she and a roommate would actually need. There are three bedrooms (two with walk-in closets), two full baths, a large living room, a roomy kitchen, a reading nook, and a fantastic view of Pike's Market Place and the pier. Times like these, I can't help but feel spoiled myself, which is only by living vicariously through Kate. One thing I never do though, is take advantage of her family's generosity, I often express my gratitude to them, and when I get home, the first thing I'm going to do is send her parents a nice thank you card expressing just that. We decide since we have no furniture, that we're both going to sleep in the living room, while were there for the two days we agreed on, which doesn't include Sunday since we're driving home early that day.

After settling in, we walk over to Pike's Place Market and neighboring stores, to look around and stock-up on a few supplies. The place is bustling with excitement and we spend about a good hour of exploring and shopping. We head back home with ample supplies of food and toiletries that could last us a week. When we get there, Kate hurries off to get ready for her tour, while I unpack our groceries and familiarize myself in our new kitchen. I quickly complete that task and then head to my room to change into something warmer so I can start studying for my exams. I put on a two piece steel-blue color velour jump suit that my mother recently sent me as part of my early graduation gift. It's not your typical grandma jump suit but one where the pants ride a little lower on the hips and the legs slightly flare at the bottom. The top, which is basically a hooded jacket, has a curvy and fitted cut to it, which fits nicely to my shape when zipped up. I zip it halfway up my chest, revealing a lavender tank top I'm wearing underneath, making the ensemble look kind of sexy on me. My mother's always sending me clothes that have a subtle yet flirtatious look to them, with the hopes that I'll attract a boyfriend my way. But I have to admit, this is one of the first pieces that I've enjoyed receiving from her, but mainly because it's super soft and warm. I walk back to the living room and plop myself down on my stomach over my sleeping bag, that's comfortably resting on top of an air mattress, and flip open my literature book to start reading.

"So, what are you going to do while I'm out – just study? And what's up with the jump suit? You look like you're headed to the gym to pick-up guys."

I look at Kate over my book, watching her brush her hair while sitting on a flimsy lawn chair that she brought from home. She's now changed into a smart black suit, wearing stylish heels to match, that look way too uncomfortable to walk in. But to answer her question, I thought about exploring Seattle more on my own, since I was already bored from studying, which hasn't even been two minutes now.

"The outfits from my mom and I was thinking about going for a walk…, maybe even jog along the pier. I'm not really sure yet."

"Well, you look cute. And you're going for a jog?" She gives me a perplexed look. "Since when?"

"I don't know, since today."

"But the forecast say's it's going to rain."

"I'll be fine _Mom_," I scold jokingly. "I'll also probably stop and get a cup of coffee at one Seattle's famed coffee houses around here."

"Since when did you start drinking coffee? You're strictly a tea girl." She puts down her hair brush and stares at me, while furrowing her brows at me. "Who is this new Ana and what have you done with her?" She jokingly asks, with a serious tone.

I chuckle lightly and close my book as she stands to gather her items to leave. "If you must know, these last couple of weeks, I've been drinking a cup of coffee just before I get to the library to study. It's been helping me stay awake, more so than tea…, and gives me that _edge_ I need." I'm joking about the _edge_ part, but continue to give her a serious look of my own. "I hate to admit this, but the taste is starting to wear on me. And dare I say…I'm now a caffeine addict." I slap my cheeks and make a terrified face at her, as if I've just revealed a terrible and dark secret to her.

"Next you're going to tell me you're into hard liqueur."

"Well…"

"Oh - stop it Ana!"

"Just cheap wine," I chuckle at her, while standing to walk her to the door. "So, I'll see you in a few hours."

"Yep, be safe and I'll call you when I'm done."

"Sounds like a plan and good-luck with the tour."

"Oh -_ they're_ going to need it, all right," she jokes over her shoulder as she walks to her car and gets in. I wave good-bye to her and watch her drive away, and admire her ambitious nature, which is just so Kate. When she's out of sight, I quickly slip on my tennie shoes and lock the door to our apartment and step out into the sidewalk, wondering what I'm going to do with my free time. Not really knowing, I just start walking.

* * *

I first walked around Pike's Market Place again, which is still busy, and do a little people watching. I even catch a few guys do a double take my way, which I give myself an inward smile. Apparently, the jump suit my mother sent me seems to agree with the opposite sex, which she'd be proud of. I catch a glimpse of my reflection in a store window, realizing this shy and awkward girl, may just be growing into herself - whether she likes it or not. I head to the pier and feel inspired to go for a jog and see the sites, without appearing to look like a tourist. The air is crisp and clean smelling, motivating me to continue jogging further down the pier and the surrounding neighborhood. Everything seems so perfect.

Thirty-minutes has passed and I'm definitely feeling the burn of my workout. I had to slow my pace down twice from being out of breath, which now my muscles are screaming sorely at me, that I may have just pushed myself a little too far. I feel a light drizzle over me, and realize that's it's starting to rain, giving me the perfect excuse to head back home.

I hastily put my hood on and pick-up my pace towards home, hoping I can avoid a down pour. I've only gone a short distance, when the rain starts coming down hard, and thankfully I see a quaint little coffee-house that I can take shelter in to escape the rain. Running to the building and reaching for the door, I bump into a figure hard, who's also going inside the coffee-house.

"Oh excuse me – I'm so sorry!" I look up and hold my breath, when I see that it's Christian Grey I've bumped into. "Um – excuse me…Mr. Grey. I'm so sorry - I didn't see you." I repeat, fumbling for my words again.

"Miss Steele," he acknowledges. "It's I who didn't see you - so, I should be the one apologizing. Sorry about that."

"Ahhh..., that's ok."

"Getting some coffee?" He asks the obvious.

"And taking shelter from the rain - but yeah, I'm getting something warm to drink." I clear my throat, trying to politely smile at him, while not looking so nervous. He seems taller to me, and looks scrumptious with his hair damp and ruffled from the rain. He's oozing a confidence that screams sex appeal.

"Good - so am I…" he pauses. "Care to join me for a cup?"

"Ahhh…"

"Is that a yes?"

"Sure…ummm…yes…. I'd love to join you." Once again, I'm tripping over my words, falling right off a cliff. I watch him grab the door and open it for me. My stomach starts twisting in knots, knowing if I walk through the door, that there's a good chance I'll be making a fool of myself again. But I'm not interviewing him this time. I'm just having a casual drink with him and a nonalcoholic one at that. What could go wrong?

"After you, Miss Steele," he responds smoothly, waiting for me to enter.

I move towards the entrance, with my smile wiping off my face, when I realize that I'm feeling hot all over, especially..., _down there_...,again!. I groan inwardly, knowing my body's betraying me once more from being in this man's presence. I'm going to have to start carrying a spare panty in my pocket, as a back-up, should I unexpectedly run into this guy again in the future. _Get it together, Steele! Left, right, left - you can do this - move it! _My conscious screams at me, with a megaphone pressed to my ear. I walk inside the shop, feeling as though I'm headed back into the lion's den, but this time, I'm doing so by my own accord. _Crap!_

TBC ?


End file.
